School Blues
by KrazynKuki
Summary: Neji is a sophomore student always failing in math. Can the new teacher Gaara help Neji without them falling in love. Or will certain people get in the way. And the people I'm talking about aren't nice.
1. Chapter 1

New story!!

Neji/Older Gaara

6 year age difference.

* * *

_Neji moaned as The mysterious man drove deeper into his body. He moaned over and over again as the man hit his prostate over and over again. Suddenly he spilled his cum on both of there stomachs. He sighed content that he had his first orgasm._

Neji woke up in an instant, panting. He realized that he had been dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

New story!!

Neji/Older Gaara

6 year age difference.

* * *

_Neji moaned as The mysterious man drove deeper into his body. He moaned over and over again as the man hit his prostate over and over again. Suddenly he spilled his cum on both of there stomachs. He sighed content that he had his first orgasm._

_Neji woke up in an instant, panting. He realized that he had been dreaming._

Story Starts

Neji glanced around as he blinked his eyes. Realizing he was still at school he sat up and glanced about. Yup the class was still going crazy. It had been liked this ever since their teacher left the school.

To be honest he was glad that there was no math teacher. He was always failing in math. Oh how he hated math, and because of math he's friends always thought they were better.

Neji looked at the front board again, debating on whether or not he should go back to sleep.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the principal. Everyone went silent as principal Tsunade stepped in front of the board.

"Everyone we have a new teacher for you. His name is Mr. Sabaku and I want you all to show your respects," and with that she left letting a man step in.

This was sexy to say the least. He had red hair and green eyes surrounded by dark rings. He was wearing jeans with a belt that had a kanji symbol that stands for love on it. Not only that but that same symbol was on his left temple. His shirt was a dark red and he had a black guitar case with him.

As Neji and all the girls stared Mr. Sabaku set down his guitar and bag. "Hello class my name is Gaara Sabaku, and I will be your new teacher."

He looked around the class and frowned. "Alright I'll call the names just raise your hand. When we're done do what you like we only have twenty minutes left."

As he went through the attendance Neji couldn't help but stare. The teacher was pretty sex. He could already hear the girls whispering about him.

"Hyuga, Neji?"

Stare.

"Hyuga, Neji?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh here." Neji said raising his hand. He blushed slightly as raised his eyebrow. Suddenly everyone giggled. When the teacher finished he sat down and everyone started talking. Neji layed his head against the table. He had nothing to worry about this was his last class. All he had to do was go home and forget this happened.

"Class tomorrow you all start working. So I could care less if you start hating me now." And with that the bell rang dismissing everyone.

Neji gathered his things and headed out. He met up with Hinata and went home.

-That Night-

Laying in his room, Neji looked at the ceiling. Damn Gaara was sexy. He couldn't wait to tomorrow to stare at that sexy man. Turning over Neji drifted to sleep.

* * *

Story Ends

Please Review.

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long!

Neji/Older Gaara

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

* * *

Neji grumbled as the new teacher passed around assignments. Mr. Sabaku wasn't kidding when he said he'd starting work today, problem is he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Neji stared at the problems, frowning he wrote what he thought would be the answer.

"Times up." Mr. Sabaku stated collecting papers. Neji huffed and passed his paper to him, blushing slightly when his hand touched his. He pulled away quickly touching his own hand.

Warmth. Tingles. Butterflies.

Setting the stack of papers on the desk Mr. Sabaku started writing problems on the board. "This is your homework, I will be collecting it tomorrow. NO Excuses."

Everyone groaned and starting coping the the questions. Neji pretended to.

**Gaara POV**

I sat there scanning the papers as the kids copied down the homework. Well, all but one.

I looked at the first math sheet that I collected.

Name: Hyuuga, Neji.

Questions 1-10. All wrong.

I frowned as I went over the paper one more time. Hyuuga, Neji. I looked at the boy. He looked smart beyond reason but he was pretty dumb in math. I checked all his pass grades like all the other students and all he ever got in math was F's.

Pity.

Poor boy needs tutoring.

**Neji Pov**

I sat there scribbling on a sheet of paper. There was no way in hell I was doing those hard ass math problems. I stopped scribbling, and sat there thinking. I rather have a man like him in my arms than as my teacher. Reasonable right? Everyone gives naughty thoughts about there teacher especially me. I am 100% gay, no shame in that.

I stared at him for a moment. He was very sexy, wearing a dark red button up with the top three buttons open revealing his slightly tanned chest. His pants were black slacks and a belt that read ''Bleeding" was strapped to his waist.

I blinked and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He was staring at me frowning slightly. Yet, his eyes were smirking at me.

Was something funny?

He stood and walked over to my desk placing a sticky note on it. Then he walked quietly back to his desk as though nothing happened. Like I wasn't staring at him.

I glanced at the note.

"Stay after class."

I lifted an eyebrow. Is he serious? Huffing I sat back in my seat. Sexy asshole.

**Normal POV**

Neji pouted the rest of the class. Suddenly the bell rang dismissing all students but one. Mr. Sabaku got up and headed towards Neji's desk, holding out a paper for him to take.

Neji took the paper and looked it over.

"Tutoring?" He asked frowning.

Gaara nodded.

"But Mr. Sabaku I can't stay after school." Neji protested, "My cousin is waiting."

"Neji your failing. Now I want that back signed as well as your math sheet tomorrow." Gaara walked back to his desk and sat down. "Im sure your cousin can wait ten minutes while you copy your homework too."

Neji watched his teacher pull out his guitar and start playing.

"Write Neji, or would you rather I give the math problems to your parent?" Gaara said looking up.

Neji frowned and started writing. "Sexy asshole," Neji mumbled to himself.

Gaara smiled, "Thank you, 'preciate it."

Neji's head shot down as the dark red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh by the way," Gaara said packing his things as Neji finished up. "I saw you staring at me, Its nice to know that you think Im cute."

Neji shot his head in his direction, as another blush started darkening his cheeks. Slinging his bookbag over his shoulder he ran out the door.

-Time SKip-

Neji frowned as his uncle continued cussing at him while signing his work sheet and tutoring slip. Taking both papers he went to his room and layed down staring at the ceiling. Feeling himself drift he turned over and went to sleep.

_His face was in clear view as he bent over his naked body.  
Slowly he started to kiss him from head to toe as Neji threw his head back and moaned.  
Pushing his legs over his shoulders he pushed in making Neji arch his back and pull him closer.  
They started to rock as the pleasure intensified between them.  
Then Neji screamed, "**Gaara**!"_

* * *

Yeah beautiful! I will try to update sooner.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Soorrrrryyyyy Again!!

Neji-16/Older Gaara-22

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

* * *

Recap

_His face was in clear view as he bent over his naked body.  
Slowly he started to kiss him from head to toe as Neji threw his head back and moaned.  
Pushing his legs over his shoulders he pushed in making Neji arch his back and pull him closer.  
They started to rock as the pleasure intensified between them.  
Then Neji screamed, "**Gaara**!"_

-Story Starts-

Neji shot up panting slightly, sweat dripping down his brow. He had gotten use to these dreams, they never really bothered him. Problem is his family often heard and stared at him the entire day through.

Smiling slightly Neji sat up and headed to his personal bathroom. Starting the shower he stepped in letting the cold water scare away his erection before he let it warm.

After washing throughly, Neji walked into the room and sat on the bed. He couldn't wait till his eighth period class. Before the new teacher came he dreaded going to his eighth class. Dreaded it so much that he ditched 7 times until the blasted ratburn looking man quit.

Now that there was a new teacher Gaara Sabaku. Hm. Nice ring to it.

Standing again Neji got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Mornin," Neji greeted sitting at the table. Grabbing two pancakes from the stack Neji ate as his family stared.

Neji rolled his eyes. Like he stated before his family often heard.

Standing again Neji walked to the front door. Grabbing his things Neji stated, "Im going to school." and walked out the door.

Now you're probably wondering why the great Neji Hyuga is walking instead of riding the car. Well he doubt his uncle would want to take him. Yup thats right Hiashi Hyuga was his uncle, and Hinata and Hanabi were his cousins.

His reason for living with them was because his father had died when he was six and his mother a year after.

That all there is to it. He couldn't wait till he was legal he'd move out without his uncle undissaproving looks.

He walked up the steps and to his first class. This would be a long day.

-Time Skip-

-Eighth Period-

Neji smiled as he entered the class door. Looking at the red head made his heart flutter. The man was sitting at his desk playing a soft tune from his guitar. Still wearing a similiar dark red shirt and black pants he lifted his head in time to see the students enter. He set his guitar down and walked to Neji's desk holding out his hand.

Neji looked up and handed him both sheets of paper, blushing when Gaara's hand brushed against his. Leaning forward Neji stared, while trying to listen.

"Alright class, this morning I was told to prepare you for this exam coming up so I'm going over the basics." Gaara said walking to the board. He wrote three math problems on the board, made a pink headed girl solve them.

She took fifteen minutes on one problem because she was trying to get someones attention. This caused said boy to huff and roll his eyes. So Gaara called the boy to the board so the girl can stop. If Neji recalled correctly the boys name was Sasuke.

The boy, Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrote the answers as the girl winked and giggled at him. How annoying.

Neji huffed as the bell rang. He was glad though because he got to be alone, well not entirely. He looked up at the teacher sitting at his desk rubbing his temples.

Neji cleared his throat.

Gaara looked at him and stood sitting on the desk to the side. "Alright tell me what you can do. After that we'll make our way up." Gaara stated.

Neji looked down thinking it through. "I know the basics," Neji replied.

Gaara looked at him. "Really, then give me the answer to number twenty-three in your math book."

Neji looked at the book and answered, "35."

Gaara looked at him then pointed to the quiz on the last page of the section. Neji wrote the answers and gave the paper to Gaara. Grabbing the sheet Gaara scanned it and then frowned.

They were all right. "I don't get it, how come you're failing in math?" Gaara asked.

Neji smiled, "Because you gave us the quiz yesterday, and the answers afterwards. I wrote them down."

Gaara smirked, impressed. "In other words you don't know what the hell to do." he stated rather than asked.

Neji nodded.

Gaara shook his head. "Fine." He went to the board and wrote ten easy problems. "If you can't get these right then you are dumb as hell."

Neji frowned and wrote the answers glancing at Gaara every now and then. He waved to get Gaara's attention when he was done.

"Number 7 is wrong." He stated smiling.

Neji looked at the paper and frowned. "I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about something else."

"What is it?" he asked

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked again.

Neji blushed, "None of your business. Now teach me something new."

Neji blushed again realizing how that sound.

Gaara smirked. "How interesting. You were thinking perverted thoughts about me."

"No!"Neji shouted too loud for his own good blushing harder.

Gaara smirked again. "Hmm, must have been my imagination then."

Neji glared as Gaara gave him a slip. "Have that done for tomorrow."

"Fine." Neji got up and walked out the door.

-At Home-

Neji layed in his bed as the days event replayed over and over in his head. Smiling he turned over and went to sleep.

_His face was in clear view as he bent over his naked body.  
Slowly he started to kiss him from head to toe as Neji threw his head back and moaned.  
Pushing his legs over his shoulders he pushed in making Neji arch his back and pull him closer.  
They started to rock as the pleasure intensified between them.  
Then Neji screamed, "**Gaara**!"  
Relaxing Neji looked into his lovers eyes.  
He smiled. "I love you Gaara."  
"I love you too."_

* * *

Okie I have to go. I appreciate the reviews so far. Oh if you all are wondering about my other stories don't worry i will update soon

Please Preettttyy Please! Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Soorrrrryyyyy Again!! And again!!!

Neji-16/Older Gaara-22

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

* * *

_-Dream-_

_Neji sat up as Gaara dressed himself. Lifting himself from the bed, Neji threw_ _a pillow at Gaara. "Where are you going?"_

_"Work." Gaara replied. "You know that."_

_"Oh." Neji said. He crawled forward and pecked a kiss onto Gaara's lips. Gaara smiled in return as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. _

_"See you later baby." Gaara said waving._

_"I love you." Neji called. _

_"Same here." Gaara replied. Then he was gone._

_Neji listened as a car engine was heard and screeched away. Smiling to himself he jumped out of bed. Gaara was finally his. How did he know? Simple, Gaara told him he loved him everyday. Only problem with love is that it can easily be broken. Neji stared out the window and frowned._

_"I miss you already."_

-End Dream-

Neji woke slightly startled by the dream. He wasn't expecting that. With a shrug of his shoulders he hopped out of bed. Neji started the shower and stepped in. Once finished Neji dressed and headed downstairs.

He seated himself at the table as his uncle for no known reason stared at him.

"Uncle, you're staring." Neji commented scooping rice into his mouth.

"I'm having a problem is all." His uncle stated.

"Well, what's the matter uncle?" Neji asked.

Hiashi shifted. "Neji, are you dating?" he asked straight forward.

Neji stared at him. "No."

"Really?" Hiashi drilled.

Neji shook his head. "What made you think so?"

"This letter came for you." Hiashi replied handing him the paper.

Neji looked the paper over and frowned. He already new who the letter was from, judging by the pink covering and scent. Neji grabbed the letter and tore it in half. Hiashi looked at him questioningly.

"Its probably from that girl Ten-Ten. Don't like her." Neji stated lifting from his seat. "I'm going now."

Hiashi nodded as he watched his nephew leave, not believing a word he said. He was pretty sure that Neji was lying, and the noise coming from the room.

XXX

Neji frowned as he scanned the classroom. Spotting the person he was looking for he marched over.

"Ten-Ten."

"Yes." the girl answered turning around.

"Why did you send that letter to my house?" Neji demanded in a whisper.

"I didn't send any letter." She responded.

"Yes you did. Little pink letter." Neji hissed.

"That wasn't her." A voice sounded.

Neji looked around and spotted him. "You know who?"

The boy nodded. "The name's Haku."

Neji nodded. Before he could respond the boy, Haku, cut him off.

"I know who you are. Besides, I'm the one who sent you the letter."

Neji gawked at him. "Why?"

He smiled, "Why else would I?"

"Oh dear." Neji replied.

Haku smiled as he took Neji's hand. Kissing it softly he whispered, "I like you. I've been watching you."

Neji took his hand back and stood. "Right, I have to go. See you later."

Neji dashed out the room and to his first class. He stared at his desk as the bell rang. That was an awkward situation to be in and he'd rather not be in it again.

XXX

-Eighth Period-

Neji took his seat at the window. Suddenly a random shiver went down his spine. He looked towards the door to see that boy again. The boy, Haku, headed towards him and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi." Haku greeted.

Neji nodded. "Hey."

Haku tilted his head so that he was leaning on Neji's shoulder. Neji dipped away, backing against the window.

"Non of that." Neji said as the bell rang.

"Class." Mr. Sabaku said. "Test."

Everyone groaned including Neji.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Haku stated.

Neji looked at him. "No thanks." He looked at Mr. Sabaku and frowned. Was the man trying to torture him or what. Neji glanced back at Haku and smiled.

"Maybe you can help me."

Haku smiled also. "I know."

Neji lifted his eyebrows as Mr. Sabaku handed him his test. He scanned the test over recongnizing the problems on the sheet. He turned back to Haku and smiled.

"That's okay. I know the answers."

Haku nodded and turned to his own test, as Neji turned back to his. Once testing was over the teacher wrote math problems and began explaining trigonometry. Neji frowned and took notes pretending to listen. Suddenly Neji decided he wouldn't here it, and raised his hand for the bathroom. Once inside he sat on the sink staring out the window.

Just when Neji was drifting Haku sauntered into the bathroom. Neji looked at him as he approached, smiling sweetly.

"Teacher sent you after me?" Neji asked upset that his nap was disturbed.

Haku shook his head and leaned against his legs. "I came to be alone with you." he whispered.

Neji frowned and crossed his legs. "I'm not having sex with you. I'm not stupid."

Haku smiled and grabbed Neji's legs pulling them around his waist. Lifting Neji up he pushed him against the wall, pressing his erection against Neji's. Haku stepped closer squeezing them together. Slowly he began licking the shell of Neji's ear nibbling the lobe. Neji closed his eyes as a moan itched the back of his throat. He brought his hand up and slapped Haku across the face.

Haku pulled away smirking. He grabbed Neji's wrist and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the boys mouth. Neji growled and bit the invading tongue. Yanking his hands free Neji pushed Haku away.

Haku smiled at Neji's fierceness. "What?"

"Don't fuck with me." Neji spat and left the bathroom.

Neji rushed to the classroom just as the bell rang. Sitting at his desk he shuddered as the incident replayed in his mind.

"Neji?" Mr. Sabaku called.

Neji looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I took so long. A lot was on my mind."

He nodded and turned towards the board. Writing algebra problems on the board he looked back to Neji. "Answer these, tell me if you need help."

Neji stood and went to the board, taking the marker he began writing the answer but stopped when Haku walked in.

"Sorry Sabaku-sama, I forgot something." He brushed past Neji who shuddered and went to his desk. Grabbing his bag he blew a kiss to Neji and left.

Neji stared at the door and frowned.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Sabaku asked.

Neji shook his head, an angry frown settled on his face. "He just wants me for sex. Not havin' it. Why do you want to know, Gaara-sama?"

"Curious." He answered as he picked up his guitar.

"You like to play music?" Neji asked.

Gaara nodded. "Why?"

"Curious ." Neji replied smiling.

Gaara smirked as he played a light tune on his guitar.

"Got a girlfriend?" Neji asked scratching his head as he added a few numbers in his head.

Gaara shook his head and changed the tuning on his guitar. "I prefer the same sex." He answered straight forward. Neji nodded and frowned at the equation on the board.

"I need help." Neji said giving up on the problem in front of him.

Gaara placed his guitar on the wall and headed towards him. "With what?"

Neji pointed to the problem angrily. "This is why I hate math."

Gaara sighed and smiled. "Multiply first, then divide to find 'x'. Then mark it on the grid."

Neji nodded and did as he was told. "Do you really like teaching?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know so much about me?"

"Just curious." Neji replied.

"Why so curious?"

"What is so wrong with being curious?" Neji demanded.

"You're the one being curious." Gaara stated.

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, I like teaching. Happy?"

Neji rolled his eyes and giggled. Pushing his hair behind his ear, he pointed to the board. "Finish."

Gaara glanced at the board and nodded. Picking up his guitar he resumed playing. Neji walked over to Gaara's desk and sat on the edge. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft melody being played by Gaara's quick fingers. Neji slowly opened his eyes as the tune ended along with his short dream.

"Are you a music artist?" Neji asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Do you always daydream about sex?"

Neji blushed and jumped off the table. "What type of question is _that_?!"

Gaara smirked and tilted his head. "You were moaning. Very unusual. And whom were you thinking about?"

Neji's blush darkened giving him a cherry look. He pouted slightly and turned away. "Don't worry about it."

"Tutoring is over. You can leave." Gaara stated putting his guitar away.

"It's getting dark too." Neji added looking out the window. "Not sure if I should walk."

"Need a ride?" Gaara offered putting papers away.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked. "I can take the bus."

Gaara shook his head."I'll take you." Gaara said as he picked up his guitar and bag. Neji rushed over to his desk and packed his things. Once finished he headed back towards Gaara.

"Ready?"

Neji nodded and walked out the door. The two proceeded downstairs and out the main entrance. Neji followed Gaara to a black porche and waited as he unlocked the doors.

"Nice ride." Neji commented.

"Thank you."

Neji slipped into the seat beside Gaara and buckled his seat belt. Gaara started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. Checking both ways he headed into the street.

"Sabaku-sama, your seatbelt." Neji pointed out.

"In school, call me Sabaku-sama. Outside, call me Gaara." Gaara said stopping at a light.

Neji nodded before rolling his eyes. "Gaara are you going to put on your seat belt?"

Gaara rolled his eyes also as the light turned green. "No."

Neji frowned. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes." Gaara stated turning onto Berry Avenue.

Neji eyes widened as they pulled in front of his house. "Oh."

"See you tomorrow." Gaara said looking at the front door. "Someone is waiting."

Neji looked at the front door and saw his uncle tapping his foot. "My uncle. He's acts like a bitch." He blurted.

Neji clapped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he said. He looked at Gaara expecting a lecture. Gaara simply laughed and unlocked the door.

"See you tomorrow."

Neji nodded and opened the door. Shutting the door behind him he ran to his house and his awaiting uncle. Brushing past his uncle he ran to his room and shut the door.

"Neji." Hiashi called following Neji and coming face to face with the door. "Who's car was that?"

"My teacher's." Neji answered.

"Is that so?" Hiashi demanded.

"Yes. Why is it so hard to trust me?" Neji asked opening his door, dressed in his Pj's.

"I know what you've been doing Neji. So there is no point in playing dumb, especially with me."

"What?!" Neji screeched.

"And I definitely won't hesitate to get rid of you. This is your eighth time coming home late." Hiashi stated. "I'm not having it. Period. Goodnight." Hiashi walked away.

Neji stared at the floor angrily before slamming his door close and throwing himself into bed. He growled and started beating his pillow. It was pure bullshit. Hiashi is just so full of it. Neji huffed again, buried his face into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

He had a bad feeling about something that would happen. When ever it happened.

* * *

Im done and this is longer than most.

Please review. I will try to get to my Hao x Yoh stories and start a few new ones.


	6. MISSING CHAPTER!

Soorrrrryyyyy Again!! And again!!! and again!!!!! And Again!!!!!!

I haven't updated in like 3 months!!!! Yea that lame excuse again too. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. I want to let you all know that from now on I'll only update every month.

Neji-16/Older Gaara -22

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

This is the missing chapter that I believe got deleted.

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning to a bad and terrible feeling. Shrugging it off, Neji headed to the bathroom for his daily routine. Once he was finished Neji headed downstairs and sat at the table not noticing their guest. Hiashi seemed to ignore his presence, for he was reading today's paper.

Glancing Hiashi, last night events still fresh in his mind, Neji pulled a plate from the stack as a waitress brought him a cup of orange juice. He ate silently until he looked about the room doing a double take when his eyes landed on a certain brunette.

Catching himself before any profanity slipped, Neji instead opted to glare his message clearer than glass, polished.

Haku smiled instead and greeted ignoring the message being shot his way. "Morning Neji."

Neji frowned and looked at his uncle with a questioning look. His uncle smiled and placed the paper he was reading on the table, A sign Neji didn't take to well. Neji swallowed fear churning in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back and forth between the two waiting for an explanation he knew he would dread.

"Neji. Haku came to give you a ride to school." Hiashi explained. "To and from school that is."

Neji gawked at him.

"It is dangerous to walk to and from school. Anything can happen to you." Haku added, enjoying the look on Neji's face.

"I can take care of myself!" Neji snapped glaring at Haku.

"I doubt that." Hiashi stated.

"But I have my own friends I can walk to school with!" Neji exclaimed. His patience flying and his appetite gone. What did this boy Haku want from him so badly that he had to come here to his house.

"I hope you are not speaking of those filthy kids you hang around?" Hiashi implied irritation written on his face.

"Yes, I am." Neji stated then added. "Come to think of it, You said that there was nothing wrong with them!"

"I lied." Hiashi deadpanned. "They are poor and worthless creatures that are straying you from your path. You need to do something with yourself other than running around with those delinquents. Last time you were with them I found you in a club dressed like a whore."

Haku faked a quiet gasp in which Neji frowned upon. That boy was ruining his life right now and he was not happy, no he was not happy at all. Haku on the other hand was smiling , it won't be long before the boy was his. Neji stared at his plate unsure of whether to be scared or angry, Haku seemed to have the advantage over him at the moment

"You know, If you don't mind Hyuga- sama, he can come with me this weekend." Haku threw in, a smile spreading across his face. "To keep him from trouble."

"No." Neji objected his glare raising ten fold as he looked at Haku.

"Yes." Hiashi stated. "You know, you should be happy that Haku takes such concern for you."

"No way am I going to school with him! I barely know him!" Neji exclaimed.

"Now is a good time to get to know him." Hiashi stated lifting the papers as he continued, "I would much rather leave you with him than your friends. Haku notify me if you ever see him with those pesky, good for nothing kids again."

Neji looked to his uncle shocked, he was beginning to believe that Haku had some strange power of entrancement because there was no way that this boy could pull this off so easily. Neji stared at the table for moment thinking of another excuse to ditch Haku.

"What about my after-school tutoring?" he asked hope sparking slightly at the thought.

"I'll be there." Haku threw in smiling when Neji frowned. "Don't worry Neji, your safety is my biggest concern."

Haku stood and walked over towards Neji's seat and signaled for Neji to get up. Neji glared as he stood slowly and walked for the door not caring if Haku followed. For all Neji knew he was not getting in a car with Haku. Neji grabbed his bag and started down the sidewalk heading towards the gate, scowling when he spotted Haku's limo.

Great, just great. Haku was a rich spoiled brat. Just what he needed. Neji huffed as he continued onward.

"NEJI!" Someone shouted.

Neji turned to see who and frowned even more when he saw his uncle. He stopped and turned back refusing to return, but instead intending to make his uncle shout out for him. That is until Haku's limo pulled up beside him. The window lowered to reveal Haku's innocent face smirking at him.

"Come on in, I won't bite." Haku invited sweetly.

"Rabid dogs always do." Neji stated smiling when Haku frowned.

"NEJI!!" his uncle shouted again his eyes narrowed.

Neji sighed he would have to get in the car at least until they pulled out of the gate. Neji sighed again as he moved towards the car forcing himself to get in when the driver came out and opened the door. Once seated the door closed and the lock clicked indicating he was trapped. He swallowed as the car began to move wanting to put as much space between himself and Haku, who had smiled when he seated.

Haku pulled himself closer when he noticed Neji scooting towards the window. Haku grabbed the boy's hand and forced him over causing Neji to fall over into his lap. He kicked his shoes off and pulled himself under Neji forcing Neji to lay on top. Neji growled and pushed against Haku freezing when Haku moaned quietly.

"What do you want from me?" Neji asked as he gave another futile attempt to escape Haku.

"I told you. I want you." Haku stated pulling Neji closer. "I enjoy being close to you."

"You didn't answer my question." Neji stated pushing his arms in between the two refusing to be anything but closer.

Haku looked at Neji through narrowed eyes before frowning. "You don't want to be with me?"

"I could have sworn that I made that clear before." Neji snapped removing himself quickly when Haku loosened his hold.

"I see. You know your uncle told me that you would be acting like this. Playing innocent. I do what I please and if I want you I will take you even by force if I have to." Haku said licking his lips as he blinked at Neji smile returning. "Besides, I like the innocent ones."

"Like hell!" Neji spat. "I am not a whore and I sure as hell won't be one for you."

"That's not what your uncle said. He said I can do with you what I will." Haku replied as he reached forward to push Neji's hair behind his ear. "And I will."

Neji snapped his head away and glared at Haku, pushing himself against the car door using his folded legs as a barrier. He refused to become so sex toy for some random boy especially not this perverted one. He closed his eyes as dread rose within him. His uncle willingly gave up his nephew to some random boy for sex. This is exactly why he hated his uncle, that bastard cared for no one but himself. It was times like these that Neji wished his father was still alive.

Neji swallowed thickly as he forced back useless tears. There was no point in useless tears and if they were that useless then he would shed them for no one not even _him_.

"Neji?" Haku called as he watched the boy push himself further into the car door.

Neji looked at him with calm eyes a frown marring his beautiful features.

"If you don't want to be with me then it's okay." Haku stated.

Neji perked up slightly surprised that Haku would say such a thing. Maybe the boy understood his feelings even if it was just a little or maybe it was something else.

"I'll just go after your cousin instead. It's Hinata, right? I highly doubt your uncle would care. Who knows, if you sweet cousin Hinata can't satisfy me then maybe your cute little cousin Hanabi will." Haku laughed as he dodged Neji's swinging fist easily. "You know your uncle is so traditional based that he might let have them both at the same time."

Neji growled as he reached out to strike Haku again. He would never let Haku touch them, never, but Hiashi would. No he most likely will. Neji growled as he glared at Haku. Hanabi was too young and naive, and Hinata, she is way too shy, and way too fragile. Then again they both were fragile because Hinata and Hanbi both lived in fairytale worlds, and if Haku got to them it would shatter and break them completely.

Neji grounded his teeth as he realized that he had no choice, he had to become Haku's boyfriend. The thought itself sounded degrading but what choice did he have at that point. Neji glanced at Haku eyes glazing over for moment.

_For them. _

Neji nodded his head pride swallowed as the anger he felt inside melted into bitter sadness.

_For them._

Neji told himself again as Haku claimed his lips to seal the contract.

"Your mine now."

Neji frowned, angered that he never noticed that Haku was in all of his classes. That could explain all the watching the boy had been doing, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What bothered him was the fact that everywhere he went someone was asking questions, whispering, giggling(mainly the girls), and whistling. Everyone wanted to know if he was dating Haku. Everyone. He would have gladly said no, but because Haku was there he had to say yes.

His friends were surprised more than anything. He always told them that he would never go for anyone in the school, and what made it worse was when Haku demanded that he tell his friends that their friendship was over in front of everyone. Told him to say to them what his uncle said him. Lee cried and Ten-Ten gave him the finger before dragging Lee away.

It hurt.

Even the teachers were surprised that Neji was with Haku. Rumor had it that he was the only virgin in the school. He doubted that but with the way students were acting, it pretty much seemed that way.

So here he was in his 7th period class with no teacher and a perverted Haku inhaling his neck. Literally. Neji was just about to nod off until someone blocked his tired view of the board.

"You finally fucked the virgin Hyuga, Haku." amusement thick within the voice. "The first too."

Neji turned his sleepy expression into a glare as he looked up to the boy.

He didn't know him and he was glad too. He didn't want to know someone dressed so darkly. Black was all Neji saw, with a pale yet tanned face and dark hair coming from the roots ending at the shoulder. Neji decided that black only looked good on Gaara Sabaku.

"For your _fucking_ information, Haku didn't _fuck_ anything." Neji snapped thoroughly pissed.

Haku popped him as a mother would a child. "Show him some respect. He's a good friend."

Neji rolled his eyes at the 'good friend' part and personally named the boy, who appeared to be a senior, bastard. Neji really wanted to get to his 8th period class. Gaara would definetly brighten his mood. Once the bell rang Neji grew anxious he could see it now.

_Gaara._

Neji followed Haku into the empty classroom frowning.

_Maybe he's late_.

But as the minutes ticked away Gaara didn't show. Neji frowned as the class dragged on until it ended. He stared at the board for an extra minute or so until Haku brought him back to earth. After that everything blurred. The questions, whispers, giggles, the ride home, and being molested by Haku.

He only came to when he was standing outside his front door, his uncle smiling down at him.

"Your home on time." his uncle stated.

Neji simply walked past him and to his room laying on his bed when he got there.

_Gaara?_

* * *

As I have stated before this is a missing chapter 6.

But to tell you the truth I love the reviews you gave me. I will be updating soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Soorrrrryyyyy Again!! And again!!! and again!!!!! And Again!!!!!!

I haven't updated in like 3 months!!!! Yea that lame excuse again too. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. I want to let you all know that from now on I'll only update every month.

Neji-16/Older Gaara-22

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

* * *

_Gaara?_

**Haku let go.**

_Don't leave._

**I don't to be with you.**

_Stay with me._

**I hate you leave me alone.**

_Please._

**Let go.**

_Please!_

**Let go!**

_PLEASE!!!_

_**Gaara Come back. Don't leave me here!!!!**_

Neji woke up his body and what felt like his soul was soaked with sweat and fear. Dreams don't come like that, no they don't just come out of the blue. Neji recalled that the last time a dream like that came his father had died a few days after. Neji shook his head avoiding the memory. Scanning his room Neji glanced at the clock which read 5:00 a.m in bright blue.

Sighing heavily Neji removed himself from the bed and walked to his window overlooking the garden. The sun had yet to rise so the entire garden was cast in a dark shadow. Sighing heavily again Neji walked to the calender and dreaded what he saw.

Saturday. Today was Saturday, not only would he **NOT **be seeing Gaara, but he **WILL **be seeing the dreaded Haku. Neji closed his eyes as he silently banged his closed fist against the wall pretending it was Haku's face. Then suddenly he stopped.

'What on earth?'

Neji looked at his bathroom for the first time since he woke up and stared at the closed door. Something wasn't right the door was not supposed to be closed. He always left it open, and that was out of pure habit.

'Was someone using his shower?'

Neji stepped cautiously towards the door as he listened to the water run from the other side of the door. Neji stared at the door before calling out to whoever was on the other side.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Is someone in there?"

Nothing

"_Hello_?" Neji asked again getting frustrated.

Putting up with it for the longest Neji stepped to the door. Before he could open it the shower stopped and foot steps were heard. Neji's eyebrows furrowed as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. Neji stared at the nob of the door as it turned and opened. Neji didn't look up from where his eyes had fallen, which was staring at wet feet. Swallowing spit, Neji carried his eyes up as they widened with each new feature being added.

Neji gasped from shocked as he stared straight into Haku's face before replacing it with anger. Growling Neji glared at Haku and bit his lip remembering that the other house members may be asleep. Swalowing only a little pride, his tongue ready to give the boy in front of him a whip lashing, Neji asked the question that he knew wouldn't recieve an answer he like.

"What the hell are you doing here and in my shower no less?!" Neji asked in a forced whisper his face turning a slight pink from anger.

Haku only smiled.

Neji glowered. Haku was here in _his_ room, in _his_ shower, wrapped in _his_ towel, and in _his_ personal space of a room. How did he even get in here?

"How long have you been here? How did you get in?"

Nothing.

"Are you just going to ignore me?!"

Nothing again.

Neji watched Haku as the boy walked past him and over to the disheveled bed and sat down, once seated Haku looked at Neji smiling at the pink in the boy's cheek from anger. He patted the seat next to him on the bed invitingly.

"I'll stand." Neji seethed. "Why are you in my house, in my room, in my shower, wrapped in my towel?"

Haku didn't answer remaining silent. He patted the bed once more which of course Neji refused again.

"If you don't give me one good reason why you are here I am going to alert the entire house and get you arrested." Neji threatened, patience wearing very, very thin.

"No one is here for you to alert." Haku stated as he stood up and removed the towel from his waist before settling back on the bed.

Neji twitched as Haku placed his naked body onto _his_ bed. "What do you mean by that? And get off my bed naked."

"No one is here. We are 'home alone' as most would put it." Haku replied ignoring Neji's request.

"What did you do to them?!" Neji demanded somewhat terrified that he had been left alone with Mr. Obsessive. How could this boy have gotten through every member of the house and find his way to Neji's room.

Haku laid down and placed himself against the pillow as he pulled the blankets over him, all while Neji stared. Folding his arms behind his head, Haku rested slightly closing his eyes. He opened them again only to look back towards Neji with an evil smirk.

"Your uncle arranged it yesterday. We are here alone, with no interference for the entire weekend."

"_How long have you been here_?" Neji demanded angrily. His uncle had some nerve doing this to him and for the weekend, but that didn't explain how the boy got in.

"Before you woke up. I was going to sleep with you." Haku stated simply and somewhat proudly. "Come back to bed."

Neji stared as he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing the correct numbers, Neji waited patiently for his uncle to pick but received the dial tone instead. Neji growled as he looked back to Haku who simply smiled as he lay relaxing on Neji's bed. Neji sat down in the desk chair, and glanced at the clock which read 6:00 a.m. Neji frowned as he went over his thoughts.

Haku obviously wanted them to be alone, but for what? They had the house to themselves for the entire weekend which meant that Haku had keys. So locking him out was not an option, but still sex was not an option either. Whatever Haku was planning isn't about to go as planned. Neji looked outside and frowned before looking back to Haku who was still laying on the bed. He was still tired and getting into bed with Haku is not an option. Maybe he could get Haku to sleep on the floor, like hell, but he can try though.

"Fine." Neji murmered to himself.

Haku glanced at him and patted the bed. Neji shook his head in refusal and walked to the closet for an extra blanket and pillow. Haku simply watched his eyebrows raised. After making a small bed on the floor, Neji signaled to Haku to come lay on the floor.

"I prefer the bed to the floor."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You will sleep here till the weekend is over."

Haku shook his head. "Why not you sleep here till the weekend is over." he responded gesturing towards the bed. "With me."

"No. Forget it." Two can play this stupid game.

Neji pulled back the blankets and laid himself down back facing rudely towards Haku. It's too early and now wasn't the time, Haku will have to leave his bed eventually. When he leaves all Neji has to do is toss the sheets in the garbage and get new, fresh, clean sheets and live his life again. Not hard, but looking at Haku's face for the entire weekend will be a problem. Neji will think of a plan later, now he needs sleep. Eagerly closing his eyes Neji thought of things that could make him happy.

_Hinata, ice-cream, drawing._

So far so good.

_The garden, Hanabi, sweet dumplings, anywhere but here._

Its working.

_Cream puffs, his math class_, **_Gaara._**

Yes that's it. Gaara was, no he is perfect, especially when he wore that tight black button up, with short sleeves. The top buttons were open revealing his tan chest and neck. His pants were slacks like always, but they still look good on him. The way his muscles worked when he wrote on the board and showing him how to do the stupid math problems. His deep rich manly voice, calling his name over and over.

Wait. That voice wasn't manly, much less Gaara's.

Who's calling him? Oh that's right it was Haku.

"Neji?"

Neji opened his eyes and turned over as he summoned up the most deadliest glare for Haku. The nerve of Haku to interrupt a perfect dream.

"What?"

"What are you moaning for?" Haku asked a frown appearing.

Neji almost laughed. Haku didn't want him daydreaming about other people, yet that boy expected Neji to be turned on by him. Tough luck Haku, this ass was saved for someone else. Neji smiled as he thought up a rude reply, that could destroy Haku's pretty face.

"A certain someone, who isn't you. Why?"

Haku frowned as he rose from the bed, sheets shifting to reveal his naked glory. Haku circled the little bed Neji made on the floor until he was standing directly above the boy's head. Neji watched him carefully, daring Haku to do anything. As if hearing his thoughts Haku's frown turned into a creepy smile. Haku lowered himself so that his face was right above Neji's, his hair creating a dark colored curtain around them. Haku carefully removed the blanket as he stared at Neji, suddenly his hands were on Neji's shirt pulling it up to expose the skin he wanted to see.

Neji frowned as he blinked before lifting his hand to stop Haku's advances only to be pushed away and have his shirt torn. Neji furrowed brow as he tried to lift himself, but was only limited to nowhere as Haku's hands traveled up to his face. Licking his lips Haku kissed Neji as he shifted so that his body was directly over his. The urge to make Neji his was becoming somewhat overwhelming, but now wasn't the time so Haku stopped himself to look at the shocked face belonging to Neji.

Haku smiled waiting for Neji to explode.

Neji growled deep in his throat as he pushed Haku away who refused to move. Neji grunted as he pushed at Haku again not realising that he had opened his legs for Haku who eagerly settled in between them.

"Stop." Haku commanded quietly not really caring if Neji would, the boy's movements was giving him a hard-on.

Neji look at Haku for the longest moment.

"Remember what I told you in the car?" Haku asked in a silent whisper.

Neji glared refusing to answer.

"Good you remember." Haku answered.

Haku shifted so that he was laying by Neji's side. Neji swallowed as he stared at the ceiling, wishing he was dead for the moment just to get away from Haku. Neji closed his eyes as Haku continued to run his hands over his body respectfully going no lower than his waist even though he was sure the boy wanted to. He had to come up with a new plan but he wasn't sure what that plan should be. He wasn't stubborn for nothing, egotistical for nothing, bitchy for nothing.

Haku stopped as he watched Neji go into his thinking stage. There won't be any way for Neji to get rid of him, besides he had the keys. Haku look over his bare shoulder to glance the clock. It was seven now, time to get up get ready for the day. Lifting himself up Haku headed towards the bathroom, only to return with two sets of clothing. Haku laid them across the bed and started dressing. Once he was finished he look towards Neji who was still thinking on the floor. picking up a brush from Neji's dresser he brushed his hair before calling out to Neji.

"Get ready."

Neji looked at him and sat up, as calmly as he could Neji walked to his bathroom for a shower, while Haku followed his hair brushed and flowing behind him. Neji frowned as Haku stood in the bathroom doorway watching him. Did that boy have no respect at all. Neji straightened; In Haku's eyes Neji was the disrespectful one especially since he didn't want him. Deciding it was best to ignore Haku, Neji started the shower and waited for it to warm up. When it was hot enough Neji undressed quickly and stepped in.

"Hurry up." Haku commanded softly.

Neji rolled his eyes as he washed carefully and thoroughly before shutting off the shower and stepping out. Neji looked at the towel rack and frowned seeing that Haku removed them. Haku on the other hand was standing in front of the door which was closed. Why, Neji didn't know but he knew it stupid to do so, especially since no one was here.

"Towel?" Neji asked.

Haku let his eyes roam over Neji, delighted that it would soon be his. "You have a feminine waist."

"So!" Neji stated angrily. "Towel please?!"

Haku smiled and chose instead to open the door and walk out, Neji followed pissed beyond reason. Neji walked into the his room and headed to the dresser to find something to wear but stopped when Haku grabbed his hand. The annoying boy lifted the clothing in his hand and gave them to Neji still smiling, somehow it had gone sickly. Neji shook his head and instead pulled out a shirt and baggy jeans. Just as he was pulling boxers from the drawer Haku twisted his wrist and yanked him towards his chest.

"Put it on."

Neji glared and snatched his wrist away as well as the clothing in Haku's other hand. Tearing his gaze from Haku, Neji inspected the clothing. The shirt was tight, black and long sleeve, while the pants tight yet baggy, and low riding with a slit or two. Haku was seriously perverted and deranged for making him wear the offending clothing, and he couldn't help but worry about what the boy might force on him next.

Sighing heavily Neji put on the outfit huffing as he realized that the slit or two was on his thighs and below his butt cheeks; the shirt was V cut and had slits along the sides revealing his sides, and belly button. He brushed his hair and then slipped on the choker Haku was holding. Haku smiled as he inspected Neji over before pulling him out of the room and heading for the kitchen. Once there Haku put him on the stool in front of the serving counter and opened the fridge debating on what he would feed his Neji.

"Im hungry." Neji stated causing Haku to spare him a glance.

Leaning into the fridge Haku pulled out a bowl of fruit, orange juice, and a bagel and gave them to Neji. Neji stared before giving Haku a knowing look while Haku flipped his hair over his shoulder and circled around to Neji and kissed his cheek.

"Feed me and I'll feed you."

Neji looked at him and popped a strawberry in his mouth. Haku leaned forward and claimed Neji's lips forcefully, claiming the strawberry due to a shocked Neji. Licking his lips Haku pulled away and and grabbed an orange slice and pushed it passed Neji's lips waiting for him to take a bite. Neji pulled away and instead headed to the cabinets; he pulled out a box of cereal as well as a bowl and spoon before sitting to eat at the table.

Now you're probably wondering why Neji had no milk? Well for one: Neji didn't want any milk and two: he would have to walk past Haku to get it and he really didn't feel like looking at Haku much less deal with him. Haku was a serious invasion of privacy, he should be reported, pun intended.

While Neji ate dry cereal, Haku, who was still at the serving counter, frowned his disapproval. Standing swiftly Haku snatched the bowl from Neji who growled low in response and dumped the cereal in the garbage, he then proceeded to drag Neji from the table and onto the front porch. Once outside Haku forced Neji onto the swing and laid on top of him forcefully squeezing in between his legs.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Neji shouted pushing at Haku to remove him.

"I don't like disrespect." Haku stated planting a kiss on Neji's neck.

Neji bit his lip to keep his body from reacting to affection directed on his sweet spot. Haku on the other hand grabbed Neji's wrist and stared him in the eye.

"I want to fuck you, and I doubt your uncle will care since he thinks you are a whore." Haku stated harshly as Neji's eyes widened from shock. "Stop and maybe I'll take my sexual frustrations out on you and not your cousin Hinata."

Neji stopped struggling realizing that he was trapped with no way out. He slumped as Haku smiled and placed a gentle kiss on to his lips.

"Good boy. Now what do you propose we do today?"


	8. Chapter 8

Soorrrrryyyyy Again!! And again!!! and again!!!!! And Again!!!!!! And again!!!!!!!!!!!

I haven't updated in like 3 months!!!! Yea that lame excuse again too. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. I want to let you all know that from now on I'll try to update every month.

Neji-16/Older Gaara-22

6 year age difference.

(Neji is a sophomore.)

* * *

Neji sat on the couch debating whether he should pack up and run now or sit here and suffer more torture. Either way you look at it the results will be the same; for Haku who would undoubtedly get his horny paws on Hinata if he left. What really bothered Neji was the fact that Haku actually left him all alone while he left out to do god knows what. Not too long ago Neji was searching for the keys to the mansion to see if he could lock Haku out for the weekend.

No such luck. Not only did he find no keys he couldn't even find his own; which led to conclusion number one. Haku had all the keys, which meant that if Neji ever made a single mistake, he would be locked. Oh and lets not forget the added bonuses. Now your probably saying that all Neji has to do is climb the fence, and he will be free. Well not exactly. Neji is a good climber but you can't climb straight iron bars that resemble a prison cell, especially if there are sharp points on the end, and you can't get through without the key. Which leads to conclusion number two. Even if Neji did escape he had nowhere to go to for help. So all in all he was trapped.

All though it would have been nice to escape to Gaara, if he knew where the man lived.

Neji sighed and laughed pitifully at the fact that he was trapped in his own home.

He glanced out the window tugging on his tight shirt. The urge to take the shirt off was overwhelming, but he knew better. He really wanted to call Ten- Ten or Lee right about now but he knew that neither of the two would talk to him. Neji knew quite well that the two hated him now, no thanks to his uncle and Haku of course. Not to mention the fact that the phone was disconnected, and his cell strangely missing.

Neji huffed actually wondering where the boy could have gone. He was happy to be left alone yes but seriously, where is the freedom in having no keys for your own? Neji stood as he paced the living room, the size big enough so that it would seem as if he was walking the track. Neji walked somewhat bored around the room stepping over furniture when it got in his way.

After at least twenty minutes of pacing a click was heard. Neji stopped as he looked at the door only to see Haku walking through.

"Honey I'm home." Haku called finding Neji on the other side of the room.

"This isn't your home." Neji snapped. "So you should leave and go find it."

Neji thought over those words, before realizing that he sounded like a hypocrite. He could have sworn that not to long ago he was rushing Haku back.

"Neji?" Haku called walking over to brace Neji in a hug.

"What?!" Neji answered rudely glaring at the brunette that stood in front of him.

"I missed you."

"So."

Haku pulled Neji into his arms and held him close his hands lowering to squeeze the pale boys behind. Neji gasped and pushed himself away only to trip and land on the couch behind him. Haku, upon seeing this, took advantage of the situation and crawled on top of Neji. Neji frowned disapproval clear on his face, but what could he really do? It was best to save his energy for other things, things he rather not happen and hoped they wouldn't.

"We're going out today." Haku stated satisfied with Neji's instant submission.

"Where?"

"Dinner and movie." Haku answered. "And maybe sex?"

"Dinner and movie sounds fine." Neji deadpanned annoyed at the last suggestion the boy made.

"Hm." Haku mused to himself resting his head on the others chest.

Neji wondered if the boy was going to move any time soon, he really didn't want to lay here all day even if it was two after noon. Haku shifted and rose so that he was hovering over Neji a distant look in his eyes.

"Why don't you want to date me, Neji?" the boy asked.

Neji stared at him. Did Haku really just ask him a dumb question?

"Neji, I asked you a question."

Neji lifted a thin eyebrow. "Because,........ You are a-"

"Prick, bitch, asshole, bastard." Haku cut in lifting himself from Neji so that he was stand. "Tricky, liar, ............School pimp?"

Neji frowned while Haku smiled, sitting up also. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Can you believe that?" He asked Neji walking to sit in the cushioned living room chair. "I am the school pimp with one little virgin."

Neji remained silent, anger boiling beneath his skin. Haku looked at him smiling deceitfully.

"I personally will be changing that virgin status."

Neji stood his form shaking with anger.

"Why? It's simple really. I'm tired of waiting. You will be my personal sex toy. No one will have you but me." Haku smiled as he continued, " I could give you whatever you want really. You should be happy, everyone will be making my money, and all you have to do is sit back, relax, and be my perfect little uke."

Neji clenched his fist before launching himself at the other boy, he didn't get far, Haku surprisingly caught him in mid- air. Struggling viciously, Neji threw a fist at Haku's face only to have it caught, and him thrown to the floor. His leg however was within Haku grip, who was pulling on his pants leg. Neji kicked viciously only to have his leg caught just as easily as the first. Haku stood up lifting Neji's legs in the process.

Before Neji could blink his pants were off and flying across the room. Neji gasped as he backed away quickly, he couldn't afford for this to happen. Bumping against the coffee table set in the middle of the room, Neji stood and dashed for the stairs being careful not to trip. When Neji reached the top he turned and ran straight into his room slamming and locking the door behind him.

He really didn't understand why he was being so helpless, he knew how to fight, yet Haku seem to know more than fighting. He bit his lips as he ran a hand threw his locks, his eyes roaming the room. He really needed to find his cell phone and fast. He decided to start with the dresser. Yanking the drawer out Neji threw the contents on the floor dumping the drawer completely. He continued this cycle until he was checking the last drawer, its contents duped rudely on the floor.

Neji stood and paced his room. Maybe it was in his closet. Neji ran to the closet, stopping when he noticed the calendar on the wall, the year dating was wrong. Wait, if the year was wrong then the date was wrong. Neji opened his closet door to see another calendar on the floor. He picked it up and searched the pages, only to find that the page for the current month was missing.

"What are you looking for?"

Neji turned around to come face to face with Haku. How did he get in? Neji could have sworn that he locked the door.

"What did you do?" Neji demanded backing away, he was still clad in the boy shorts and tight shirt Haku forced on him earlier.

"I changed the dating." Haku smiled as he took a step forward. "It's Friday."

Neji gasped at him, so that meant that he was missing school at the moment. It also meant that he had a spark of hope, he could go to school and get help, yet the spark was growing smaller. School was almost over and since Neji wasn't there for tutoring all the teacher's including Mr. Sabaku will be leaving.

Neji glanced the door noticing that it was open. All he had to do was run.

Suddenly he was grabbed and forced against the wall pressed up against rather roughly. His hands were forced above his head and his legs were spread apart. Neji kicked out his leg trying desperately to get away, but it was grabbed and hooked around a waist. His other leg soon followed, and before he could think he was on the floor. His back searing with pain.

Neji huffed and sucked in air as Haku laid across him one leg in between his own. Now Neji wasn't a fool, he had watched to many movies to not notice. Haku had made a mistake any man would make. Neji took his chance and forced his knee up hitting the mark dead on.

The was a hiss of pain from the other and a pause in action. Taking no time Neji squirmed his way from under Haku only making it half way before his hair was pulled on sharply.

"Aaahhh!!" Neji gasped out as he was forced back under the other male.

Neji looked at the other and tried his best to move away, but the attempt was futile. Before Neji could push Haku away the boy slapped him. Neji's hand rose to his burning cheek as he stared wide eyed at the boy. Haku was glaring at him angrily.

"You shouldn't have done that." Haku spat as he slapped the other side of Neji's face.

Neji cried out as his other cheek started to burn, unconsciously Neji kicked out hitting Haku in the groin once again. Haku grunted before rising his fist and punching the Hyuga square in the face. Neji gasped as his lip began to bleed, he reached up and punched the boy back hitting him on the cheek. Haku growled before punching the boy again blackening his eye.

Neji really couldn't understand why the fist held so much power, but right now wasn't the time to question. He pushed at the bastard boy above him and swung his fist missing the face by a centimeter. Before he could blink another fist was hitting him, landing on his nose forcing blood out of the sensitive area. Another fist followed and Neji stopped pushing dazed by the hit. His vision was blurry and he could barely think. He didn't notice Haku yanking his underwear off or his shirt ripping, he did however hear the zipper sound, and snapped out of his stupor.

"Don't." Neji begged pushing against the boy on top of him only to be slapped again; he could feel the tears trailing down his face, mixing with the blood.

"You brought this on yourself." Haku snapped hoisting up Neji's legs.

Haku positioned himself at the boy's virgin entrance as Neji shut his eyes dread filling him to the core. He won't be living life the same ever again, not after this.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Neji snapped his eyes open as the ringing filled his ears. Neji watched Haku pull a cell phone from his back pocket and place the device to his ear.

"Hello." Haku answered looking down at the Hyuga before him.

Neji gulped as he watched Haku listen to whoever was on the other end of the phone, his left eye barely seeing at all. Before Neji knew it Haku was lifting himself off of him and zipping his pants. Neji watched Haku walk over to the mirror and check his face before the phone was hung up and pushed back into the pocket it was retrieved from. Haku turned to look at the battered boy that lay on the floor smiling sickly to himself.

"You just got lucky. I'll be back." Haku stated and left the room.

Neji listened as steps could be heard, then it went silent and descending steps followed. Neji closed his eyes as the steps grew distant and the front door sounding as it was opened and shut. Breathing a sigh of relief Neji lifted himself slowly from the floor, his vision going blurry before clearing again. He tried to walk over to the bed only to trip and fall landing on his stomach.

Neji groaned as he sat up on his arms gasping slightly when his eyes landed on something under his bed. He reached his arms forward and grabbed the item and pulled his arm back to see clearly what the object really was.

Neji smiled despite the pain it brought him.

_ His keys._

With new strength and hope Neji forced himself up and onto his bed and pulled on the clothing that he had to abandon earlier. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, sliding down the railing of the stairs to cover time. It was getting dark outside and he knew damn well that school was already out. If no one was at the school he have to go even further to find the police station.

For the first time Neji cursed the fact his uncle lived on the country side. Walking to school was fine until now, when he needed help. Neji opened the door of his home and closed it behind him, running for the gates to the mansion. Pulling the keys from his pocket Neji unlocked the gate and opened it closing it behind him before running in the direction of the school. It would take a while, but Neji couldn't care he was not going back. Once he got help he and his cousins will be safe from that bastard.

XXXXXXX

When Neji reached the school his heart dropped. This was bad, someone had to be at the school. Neji circled around the building to the parking lot only to see one car sitting in the empty space. At best it was probably the janitor, but Neji couldn't care less. He need help and he needed it now. He jogged over to the car and recognized it immediately.

It was Gaara Sabaku's black Porsche.

Neji sat down by the car and touched it, when the alarm didn't sound he leaned against the car satisfied. All he had to do was wait here until the man came out and found him here. Neji breathe slowly as he waited, his vision going blurry again. His eye hurt like hell and Neji was quite convinced that it had swollen over by now. His lip had swollen up too and even though his nose had stopped bleeding he was sure that it would start up again soon unless he plugged.

As if on cue his nose started bleeding dripping onto his long sleeve shirt. Neji plugged it with his sleeve as he dozed, curling up against the car as it got cold. He knew he should have grabbed a jacket but he didn't have the time for that.

Neji shook his head slightly as a headache began to grow. Neji groaned and closed his eyes as the exhaustion and pain grew. He didn't notice the footsteps approaching him until someone called his name.

"Neji."

Neji snapped his eyes open and looked over to the person calling him and almost cried.

"Mr. Sabaku! Please Help Me?!" Neji asked standing up faster than his brain could process. Before he knew it his vision gave way and he fell falling into Gaara arms.

"H-h-h-help me. Ple- ple- please! My uncle a-a-and H-H-Haku........" Neji stuttered. "P-pl-please I can't go back there."

Gaara stared at the boy before him. His eye was swollen over and his lip was busted open. His cheeks were bruised on both sides and his nose was bleeding slowly, not to mention the occasional shiver that ran through the boy from the cold.

"Neji, what happened?" Gaara asked lifting the boy's chin.

Neji couldn't help himself as he cried into this mans arms. "Please?!"

"Calm down." Gaara stated as he pressed the button on his keys unlocking the doors to his car. He pulled the strap of his guitar case over his shoulder and sat it down on the ground. He then proceeded to open the door and place his guitar inside closing the door.

"Neji." Gaara called firmly leading the boy to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Come on, get in."

Neji nodded as he slid into the familiar seat as the man closed the door. He sat back and placed his already bloodied sleeve to his nose. He watched as Gaara circled around and slid into the drivers seat closing the door behind him. Gaara started the engine, pulled out of the parking and started down the road. He looked over at the boy who was holding his blood soaked sleeve to his bleeding nose. Gaara reached over and turned up the heat before handing the boy some tissue from the pocket on the back of the passenger seat.

Neji took the tissue gratefully and placed them against his nose. "Thank you."

Gaara glanced him as he continued to drive. "It's okay."

Neji nodded as he leaned against the window watching the scenery fly by. "Please. Don't take me back there."

Gaara nodded. "Okay."

Neji watched as the car flew right by his so called home and continued along the dark road. Neji sighed as he began to drift off thanking god that this man saved him.

* * *

Please review.

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

School Blues

Man I don't know what to say.

I only have one problem with this story and that's the age and grade for Neji. He will be switching to seventeen years of age in his junior year for my story to work correctly. Soooooooo.

Age Change:

Neji- 17(Junior)

Gaara-22

Haku-18(Junior)

* * *

_Am I blind?_

That was the first thing Neji thought when he couldn't open his eyes. It was dark or was it just because his eyes were closed. Slowly he reached a hand to his face and sighed when he felt a damp rag draped over his eyes. Pulling the rag away Neji opened his eyes surprised that the swelling had gone down so quickly.

Sitting up, he glanced about his surroundings a frown slowly spreading across his face. This room looked familiar, too familiar.

Of course the room was familiar; it was the guest room in his uncle's mansion. Fear slowly seeped into the pit of Neji's stomach as he pushed away the blankets. Does this mean that Mr. Sabaku took him home? No, he was sure that they sped right pass the mansion before he fell asleep. Neji groaned as a faint throb pulsed across his temples; standing slowly the boy rose to his feet and took another look about the room.

This room looked exactly like the guest room inside his home, yet there was no way Mr. Sabaku took him home.

"Only one way to find out." Neji muttered to himself before approaching the door.

Turning the knob Neji pulled the door open and peeked outside only to see an empty hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear Neji stepped out and made his down the hall only to find himself at some familiar looking stairs, except that the carpet was black with a silver like handle going down the middle; and the stairs was smaller. Maybe he was inside Mr. Sabaku's home. The man obviously lived well for such a home. The living room was actually cozy unlike his uncle's, the place held the simple furniture with an ongoing fireplace.

A sudden clang made Neji jump and he turned towards the noise. Carefully as to not make a sound Neji tiptoed to the ark that separated the two rooms and peeked inside.

He almost fainted too.

There Mr. Sabaku was in front of a double door fridge drumming his fingers across the handle. His shirt was black, tight, and had no sleeves while wearing a pair of simple checkered red, black, and leaf green sleeping pants. Neji could feel the drool gathering as he watched the muscles in that arm flex as he moved to retrieve something from inside the fridge. Neji sighed softly as his eyes rose over tan skin to red messy hair, before settling over jade eyes.

_Wait... eyes. _

Neji gasped when he realized his mistake and coughed awkwardly as Mr. Sabaku stared him down, a smirk spreading on his face.

"You eat eggs?" he asked as Neji's entire face lit up.

Neji nodded knowing full and well that his face was pink from embarrassment.

"Feeling better?"

Neji nodded again as he made his way towards a stool that sat at the counter that looped around to a stove and double stacked ovens before finishing at the sink. The sink had a dish rack that sat over another smaller sink. Then again you couldn't really call it a sink for there was no faucet or knobs; it was more like a somewhat flat surface with the middle sinking in somewhat, like a drain. The cabinets were a simple brown, but the stools were white and the counter was a white marble.

Neji nodded._ Impressive._

"Thanks for helping me." Neji spoke as he watched Mr. Sabaku skillfully cracked open five eggs and mixed them together before chopping up a few selected vegetables.  
He was obviously going to make an omelet.

"No problem. How old are you?" the redhead asked.

"Why?" Neji questioned back frowning. Was Mr. Sabaku planning on putting him out?

"To see if you are too young to stay."

Neji nodded understandingly. "You can relax Mr. Sabaku, I'm old enough."

"Call me Gaara." The man stated finishing the egg dish and plating them up. "How old are you?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably, although he wasn't sure why. Mr. Sabaku had said to call him Gaara before but mind you its weird calling a teacher by his first name. Though Neji can recall a time were he called his previous teacher by her first name. He of course was given a detention and had to write an apology two pages long on why he shouldn't call his teacher by her first name. He wrote nothing of such a thing but he still couldn't help but wonder why students weren't allowed to call teachers by there first name.

Then again he couldn't hear the person calling him by his first name either.

"Neji." Gaara called again amused by the embarrassment that shown on the boy's face.

"Sorry, but I'm seventeen." Neji responded pulling his plate closer and taking a bite of his food.

"Hmm. Guess its okay." Gaara responded pulling a black folder closer to him.

Neji watched the man flip open the folder before pulling out a stack of papers and a red pen. Then he suddenly passed Neji a sheet with a bunch of confusing numbers on it. Was he suppose to grade this too, or was he..?

"What happened?" Gaara asked as he gave the boy a pencil.

"..." Neji was quiet as he took the pencil hesitantly. He couldn't possibly tell Gaara what happened. Surely Gaara would be disgusted and then he would put him out and he would have no where to go. Then again Haku might find him or did he go after Hinata... or Hanabi...

Neji jumped up then, "Do you have a phone?"

Gaara pulled out his cell nodding.

"Can I-?" Neji was starting to say reaching out for the black flip phone only to have Gaara pull it out of his reach.

"I already know that you need my help. Tell me what happened and I can help you." Gaara stated simply.

Neji could feel the tears coming as he slowly sank to his seat. From confusion, fear, or helplessness he didn't know. Swallowing slowly Neji lowered his head only to have Gaara lift it back up to gaze intently in the brunette's eyes. Agreeing mentally with himself Neji told the man what he feared hoping that the other wouldn't be disgusted with him. He expected Gaara to put him out but instead the man slid his phone into Neji's hands.

"Call her," Gaara told him, "Although, if it makes you feel better, I received her transfer papers yesterday."

Neji looked up to him surprised. _Why would Gaara have Hinata's transfer papers?_ Neji looked back to the phone in his hands, flipped it open, and dialed the correct numbers before putting the phone to his ear. Waiting somewhat impatiently Neji heard the voice he hadn't been meaning to hear.

_"The caller you are trying to reach is no longer in service."_

Neji snapped the phone shut and bit his lip worriedly. "It's disconnected."

Neji ran a pale and shaky hand through his coffee locks of hair before resting his face in them. _What should I do?_ He couldn't help but ask himself.

"You can stay."

Neji eyes snapped upward towards Gaara in surprise. "Wh-wh- what?"

Gaara smiled. "I said you can stay."

"You... mean... it?" _But why?_

"Don't make me repeat myself." Gaara stated. "Do your homework."

Neji's eyes widened before looking back down to the math sheet in front of him. The numbers on the paper seem to grow mouths and before he knew it they were laughing at him. Taking their little points at their ends and pointing at him taunting and giggling, nudging at each other at some personal joke. Frowning Neji lifted the pencil and scratched out the zero that was laughing the loudest at him, that is to say.

Gaara simply shook his head smirking to himself.

XXX/This/is/a/line/by/krazynkuki/so/don't/be/mad/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/keep/reading/XXX

Haku huffed as he kicked open every door to his newly acquired home for the third time. Neji had some nerve running away from him like that; he owned him after all. After kicking open the last door Haku decided it was best to let it go for the moment. The people needed a house to refurnish not broken wood, marble, metal, plastic, glass...(you get the idea). Aggravated Haku pulled his cell from his pockets and dialed the previous owner's number.

After a few rings a gruff voice answered. "Hello Hyuuga Hiashi speaking."

"Where is he?" Haku demanded angrily plopping himself into the chair next to him.

"Who?"

"Neji!" Haku snapped impatiently.

"I'm on the other side of the fucking planet and you're asking me if I know where that boy is?" The elder Hyuuga snapped.

"I didn't ask you to get smart with me, so remember your fucking place. Besides you're in debt to me!" The brunette hissed back.

"..."

"Thought so." Haku stated arrogantly, "Now do you know where he may be?"

"Check his friends." Hiashi answered fuming. If you were there you'd see the steam.

"And if he's not there?"

"I'd say school, He's bound to go back. Then again he may be at that club he's known for going to just to get away from me."The man finished ready to hang up. Haku was too arrogant for his liking.

"I see." Haku stated simply before returning his attention to the phone. "Get off my phone."

"Yes sir." Hiashi responded hanging up quickly.

Haku closed his phone setting back into the chair.

He'd find Neji; besides it's not like the boy can stay away forever. He'd have to come back for something, and Haku would be right here waiting to give it to him.

XXX/This/is/another/line/by/krazynkuki/so/don't/fucking/be/mad/just/shut/the/fuck/up/and/just/keep/fucking/reading/XXX

Neji huffed slightly as he gave Gaara the stupid piece of paper for the third time. The two had decided it was better to settle into the living room lounging on the couches opposite each other. Once there Gaara had a fresh fire burning and the two were working on separate but similar papers. Neji was trying really hard to get the answers right but Gaara wasn't helping especially by just making stupid red marks and giving it back.

Gaara took the paper once once more, looked it over, and circled a few things before handing it back.

"Oh come on!" Neji shouted exasperated. "Can't you just give me an 'A'?"

Gaara lifted an(if it was there) eyebrow before taking another sip of his chamomile tea.

"Is that what your other math teachers did?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Well... only because they were afraid of my uncle."

"Well," Gaara mocked putting his tea on the table, "Your uncle isn't here so try again."

Neji frowned pouting somewhat.

NEJI POV

This man was so annoying. I mean seriously, can't he understand that I hate math. Maybe it doesn't matter? does it?

That's when it dawned on me.

I Hyuga Neji was inside Gaara Sabaku, the sexy ass teacher's home. I'm inside my crushes home. I never would have thought that being beat up and almost raped would land me iside my teacher's home. To be honest I was hoping for a different way of being here. Then again it doesn't really matter does it?

To be even more honest I was worried sick as to what happened to Hinata and Hanabi. Does Haku have them? or could it be that Hiashi took them away? Gaara did say that he had Hinata's transfer papers. Then again wasn't I wishing them gone not too long ago? No... I wanted Hiashi gone, not to never see Hinata and Hanabi again. I don't know what I'm going to do.

_Haku's probably blowing a fuse by now._

I couldn't help but chuckle then. I was awfully glad to be away from that boy; although I couldn't help but wonder how he would retaliate.

"Neji?"

I turned from my thoughts and to the voice calling me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Upset?"

I cocked an eyebrow before realizing the tension in my hand. Looking down I noticed that I had broken the pencil given to me earlier. I cleared my throat and looked to Gaara who was smiling, amused at my anxiety. He was such a jerk.

"Sorry." I replied letting go of the pencil, the two pieces falling to the table.

There was a nod and a grunt in which I perceive to be an 'its okay'.

I wasn't sure what to do with my current situation. It's not everyday that I run away from home to avoid home itself. No wait it is, considering the fact that I would run away to avoid Hiashi. But I wasn't running from Hiashi, I was running from Haku. Let's not forget that Haku seemed a lot more hell bent than Hiashi, for what I will never and hoped to ever know. And now for some reason I can't get in touch with Hinata. Is it possible for Haku to be blocking the signal? or is it maybe Hiashi's doing? Gaara did say that he got Hinata's transfer papers which concluded that even if he went back to school he wouldn't see Hinata and doubtfully Hanabi.

But Haku will be there...

_I don't know if I can get info from Haku without being hurt or...raped._

_Can I?_

NORMAL POV

"You're thinking to hard." Gaara stated gathering papers back into his folder.

Neji leveled him with a blank stare still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

Neji looked at him then gathering his thoughts into a perfect plan. But first...

"Can I use your phone again?" Neji asked quietly. _I haven't tried Hiashi's cell._

Gaara shrugged before tossing the phone over to the boy.

Neji dialed the numbers correctly hoping to god that the man he hated would pick up.

"Hello, Hyuuga Hiashi speaking."

Neji punched the air causing Gaara to cock a brow.

"Uncle it's me Neji."

"..."

"Uncle?" Neji called again.

"What?" The man answered gruffly.

"Where are you?"

"On a plane."

"Home?"

"To Europe."

"Why? What's going on?" Neji yelled into the phone.

Hiashi sighed before answering. "I'm sure if you went back home to Haku he will explain."

"What?"

"Neji... go back home and save yourself the trouble."

"I was almost raped by that boy and you telling me to go home?" Neji yelled into the phone, he could feel the tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.

"YES! You ARE HIS!" Hiashi roared startling a few other passengers next to him including his two daughters. "Act like it."

"Fuck you." Neji whispered into the phone. "Where's Hinata, I need to speak with her."

"No..." Hiashi was huffing now. "You don't."

_CLICK_

Neji pulled the phone from his ear as more fresher tears began to fall from his eyes; before he knew it he was sobbing_. _Gaara rose from his spot on the other side of the couch and sat next to the crying boy. Pulling Neji into an embrace Gaara whispered soothing words into the boys hair as he shook harshly, from anger or sadness, Neji didn't know.

Gaara figured it was both.

"He said Haku owned me." Neji whispered sniffing.

"A person can't be owned Neji."

Neji nodded. "What should I do?"

"You can stay here for a while." Gaara told the brunette."Try to calm down."

Neji nodded again as he pulled himself from the man's embrace. "Thanks"

"MMhmm. I going to cook dinner." Gaara stated getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen. "I'm sure that after you eat and get a good sleep you'll feel better. You can borrow my clothes too."

"Thank you." Neji whispered going quiet as he leaned his head against the arm rest.

_Thank you for understanding_.

* * *

Yes, I know, very boring chapter. But a lot will happen between these two in the next chapter I promise.

Bye. Love Ya!

R&R.


End file.
